User talk:Mili-Cien
Main Page? I know that ur a sysop so i'm asking u to do the article of the month thing since its already Jan 2nd. Seems like some people want the Article of the Month to be changed. We should probably start now, since a lot of interesting things have happened in the manga recently. I'm not sure who was voted on already, but I think some of the choices for the Article of the Month should be Stark, Halibel, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Nnoitra Jiruga, Kenpachi Zaraki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, and Shunsui Kyoraku. Maybe Jushiro Ukitake and Lilinette as well. Arrancar109 21:42, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Hi, me again, sorry to bother u again but whenever i try downloading Pwykipedia nothing comes up on google search besides my talk page, and for some reason whenever i try AWB the download never happens. could you please tell me what i need to do? - Yo Two questions. First of all, how exactly did you make an archive for your talk page? I actually want to clean mine out, but I don't want to delete it all. Secondly, I think there might be something wrong with the AnimeBot. It seems to be reverting the changes we made to the Character Infoboxes. Arrancar109 05:06, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, and is it alright to change my vote for the Main Article page? Arrancar109 05:16, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Featured Article I think we should start the voteing for February's Fetaured article soon (preferably before the 25 of jan so we can close it on the 30th and have the article up on the first. can you take care of tsetting it up? WhiteStrike 14:53, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Bot Yeah, I think we should. I'm not exactly sure how to do that myself though. Arrancar109 20:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Ichigo's Stomach-cutting Persuasion Strategy Hi! i was wondering what the... is That! As you say with Ichigo's powers.. let's make Ichigo-wikia but this time with no relevant and senseless articles (same with "Ichigo's relationships", IMO this one should be a section in Ichigo's article, but people turn that single section into a looooong one, so i understand da fact that this one need its own pageas well) well... that's all! have a great time!! ^.^ Maul day 08:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry.. i have noticed that it's and episode page... i was confused since the page has no content :/ (The one who created that page should put some content but just keep it blank instead... same with other episode pages.. he just keep'em blank) Maul day 08:57, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Hi Mili-cien. Bleach looks like it is in good shape now and I have added you to the spotlight list. Please keep doing welcomes! -- Wendy (talk) 00:35, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Spoiler Summaries I forget where the poll is, but the point was to make a page where possible spoilers would be stated, so there would be no wrong guesses and I guess spoilers wouldn't be put on the pages too early. Did I get this right? Because when I edit in the future, I'm going to want to explain where to put Spoilers people get from Spoiler Summaries, assuming we've reached a compromise for those who actually bothered to vote. Arrancar109 05:24, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Ok Good. GohanRULEZ 10:57, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Maul Day Yeah, I say go for it. Arrancar109 14:05, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Adminship hi! whoa it took me by surprise. I gladly agree with your proposal since i've spent a lot of time trying my best to improve bleach wikia (i'm more a technical-kind editor) and as a common user there's some limitations... but i prefer wait for whitestrike's approval since he's one of those few editors who deserve all my respect... anyway, thanks a lot for your proposal :) Maul day 15:23, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Maul Day I have no problem with it he has been an active user an a good contributor he has my vote if he wants WhiteStrike 05:23, 11 February 2009 (UTC) User Toshiros Girl This person has been engaging in vandalism. Who do I report this to? Big red01027 01:10, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Should we start the poll for the Featured Article of the Month? i think it's a good time to start the voteing since february has only 28 days and in my opinion among others the choices could be Ulquiorra Schiffer, Uryu Ishida, Yammy, Rukia Kuchiki, Rudobon, Kisuke Urahara, Kensei Mugurama and Ichigo as well Maul day 17:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Featured Already done but, i don't know how to put the message at the top of the page :/ (next to the "Feel free to visit the new Spoiler Page. and Visit our Forum:Cero Oscuro or Cero Oscuras and voice your opinion on which one should be used" ones), so i let this part to you Maul day 18:14, 23 February 2009 (UTC) SyncBots Mili-Cien, if the sync bots are syncing a page that you don't want to be synced, could you please poke me. Tag Sync has the ability to exclude wiki's so you could even exclude bleach yourself. The way you protected Template:Infobox/Character/Personal instead of placing an exclusion for it on the Animepedia broke the sync bots and made it impossible to sync anything to any of the other wiki. As for that template itself, do you want me to setup some sort of special toggle or template to make those semantic stuff (the stuff you were trying to remove) only show up on wiki with semantics, that way you can still keep that page synced instead of having it excluded? ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Survey link Hey Mili-Cien. My name is Joe and I'm a Wikia employee working on the Gaming Team. We would like to run a short text link for a gaming survey on the wiki until March 2nd. Obviously, the more people that see it, the better. We would like a small link on the main page, but if you can suggest another placement, we would love to hear it. Please reply on my talk page at your earliest convenience. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 20:10, 25 February 2009 (UTC) TY 4 organizing my page!--Renji Abarai 01:48, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Hey How are you i was just wondering how many active admin are on here anyhow Salubri 22:47, 17 March 2009 (UTC)